


Orange You Glad--

by PeacefulDiscord



Series: Family Firsts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ame trio deserved better, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Found Families, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm making this a tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Nagato adopts Naruto, Naruto deserved better, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, not one of the tagged ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulDiscord/pseuds/PeacefulDiscord
Summary: Nagato was eight when his parents died and he was separated from his sister. He was barely twenty-five when he found out that he was an uncle, an uncle to a six-year-old boy who'd never known his mother or father. Suddenly he's glad they let Yahiko talk them into getting a home with an extra bedroom.Or: the one modern au where Nagato adopts Naruto*I can't think of a good summary ;.; give it a try?
Relationships: Konan & Uzumaki Naruto, Konan/Nagato | Pain/Yahiko, Nagato | Pain & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Yahiko
Series: Family Firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019692
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Orange You Glad--

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so Naruto will be a bit softer as reflective of a non-shinobi child who had been mistreated. It's not meant to be OOC and I intend for him to grow into the personality we see of him later.

Nagato looked around, wiping at his brow and taking care to not get the paint on his hands anywhere on his face.

"Now we just have to wait for the furniture," he sighed. "Do you think he'll like it?"

He was nervous, nauseatingly so, and his fingers even trembled from it. He hadn't known what happened to his older sister when their parents passed and they were separated into the foster care system. Didn't know she married and had a son.

Didn't know she passed away.

He could feel the tell-take burn of tears building behind his eyes and hurried to swallow it down. He couldn't keep crying, he couldn't—

"Hey Nagato," Yahiko looked up from where he was gathering the painting tools, carefully putting them down to stride over and cup Nagato's face in his hands. "It's not your fault. What happened to your sister, what happened to Naruto, none of that is your fault. You found out and you're changing it. You can't hold on to the past if you want to make the change now."

"I'm scared," he whispered, hands reaching out to snag at Yahiko's shirt, clutching the material almost desperately. "What if I mess up? I never had a stable home after my parents died..."

Arms wrapped around him from behind, warm hands reaching out to stroke along his arms before carefully loosening the death grip he had, easing it so he was hugging Yahiko instead. Nagato relaxed into Konan's hold, letting himself be maneuvered. Once he was settled, wrapped up between her and Yahiko, who circled his arms around both of them and pulled them close, she carefully rested her head on Nagato's shoulder. "You're giving him a future, a loving home, and that's all a child needs. Yahiko and I are here to help you. We'll do this together."

Nagato nodded, sniffling, and kept face hidden against Yahiko's chest.

He didn't know what he'd do without them.

———————————————————

Naruto clutched Nagato's hand with more force than a six year old should really have, skin so pale that the scars on his cheek made from glass and an awful foster parent stood out in bright red. "I get my own room?" He asked uncertainly, quietly, as if he said it any louder, something would shatter and he'd get in trouble.

Nagato nodded, trying to sound cheerful even as he worried how Naruto would react. "Yep! It's right between the office and mine. That door leads to the bathroom."

The little boy looked around at the rooms as they were introduced, peering into the open doorways shyly.

"You have a lot of books," he said, shifting to stare up at the overflowing bookcase lining a wall of the office. He glanced back at the bathroom, reaching out to the calm, ocean-scene wallpaper before pulling his hand back hastily before his fingers could touch. "And pretty fish."

Konan laughed softly. "Mmhmm. And they're yours now too."

Naruto peeked up at her from too-long blond bangs, barely a shimmer of hope beneath a doubtful gaze, but he didn't say anything. Just looked quickly back at the door that would lead to his room and stayed very, very still.

Nagato shifted a bit awkwardly, reaching for the door handle. "You mentioned you really liked orange...I hope this is okay?"

Letting the door swing open, he carefully stepped away, letting Naruto's fingers fall from his as the boy's mouth dropped and he stepped closer to the threshold. The room, now that they finally completed it, was a soft, harvest orange with a fluffy white carpet and matching white furniture. They watched Naruto's eyes trail along the green frog-patterned curtains and bedsheets and then fix on the large brown tree painted in the far corner, it's branches curling around the window and along the adjacent wall.

He crinkled his nose, shuffling his feet. "What're the squares for?"

Nagato blushed, rubbing at his head. "Uh, sorry about that—"

"They're for pictures or for anything you'd like to hang on the walls," Yahiko said, the not-quite-true truth easily slipping past his lips as he pressed a comforting kiss to Nagato's cheek.

Nagato had gotten a little carried away in his nervousness, forgetting himself long enough to paint the twisting, sprawling tree for no reason at all. Konan had found him later, stepping in when she'd come home and heard no answer, and promptly burst out laughing.

Yahiko had just face-palmed, before heading outside to the garage and coming back in to set up some shelves between the branches to make it more "purposeful".

But they both smiled fondly when it was done, calling for takeout and tugging him to the couch to curl up until he'd calmed down enough to eat more than a few bites and fall asleep tangled between them.

Naruto's lips quirked a bit, an almost smile, even as he avoided eye contact and twisted his fingers together. "It looks cool." He paused for a long moment, scuffing his foot on the carpet again. "This is really my room?"

The three adults nodded.

"All yours," Yahiko said.

"You don't have much right now but we'll go shopping over the weekend to get you some—" and Nagato had to bite back the urge to say "proper" lest he make the young boy even more self-conscious— "clothes that you'd like to wear."

The tears, when they came, were no real surprise but it was when Naruto let them guide him into an embrace, when he let himself press his face to Nagato's shoulder and cling to him as he sobbed.

Nagato looked up at his partners and, despite the terror he felt of having a child cry in his arms, he let himself feel relieved that he'd been welcomed in by a boy who had no reason to trust him. Relived that, as he looked at Yahiko carefully ruffling Naruto's hair and Konan grabbing for some tissues, he wouldn't be doing this alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what do we think? Nagato being a quiet disaster is something I’m starting to adore so....might make a reappearance lol 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Stay safe! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo Nagato being a quiet disaster is definitely a headcanon of mine lol but what do you guys think? 
> 
> Anywho, hope everyone's staying safe! <3


End file.
